Uninvited
by OutOnALimb
Summary: Calliope Lovegood has been hiding from her family's reputation in America. Now that we near the end of book 7 she is summoned by her niece Luna to help fight Voldemort. Head Master Snape is getting much more than he bargained for. Please review!


**Uninvited**

**Chapter 1 Blood Ties**

I knew before I ever received her letter. I could literally feel my niece's pain and confusion; as though it were my own. When my sister-in-law had died it had been a great shock to our entire family. Amelia had been strong and brilliant. My brother was heavily dependant upon her; she was the rock that tethered him to this realm. He had the typical Lovegood penchant for grandiose behavior mixed with brilliance. We did not know how he would manage without her.

I was the only Lovegood who had fought against my destiny to be interminably laughable. I had wanted so much more. I wanted to be brilliant; and yet to remain grounded firmly in this realm. Xenophilias had never asked me for anything. He accepted my need to flee; he took on the business of running the wacky newspaper my family had printed for centuries. The Quibbler, was his passion; and the bane of my existence.I wanted desperately to be taken seriously. This would never be possible if I were to remain in London. The entire Wizarding World knew that we Lovegoods were a lot of flakes.

When I was 11, I set off for school in America. The Salem School for Witches and Wizards had been my home for nearly 25 years. I stayed on after my graduation; as a teaching assistant. Eventually I took on full Professorships in Muggle Studies and Potions.

My life felt full; and yet the guilt was always there in the dark recesses of my mind. When my niece, Luna, had lost her mother; I had taken a blood oath to protect and nurture her. I was not fulfilling that oath for Luna; and I knew it. I had begged Xenophilais to allow Luna to attend school with me; rather than making her endure Hogwarts. As a Lovegood; I knew she would be ridiculed mercilessly there; and never taken seriously.

I should have given up my comfortable place in Salem much earlier. I should have been brave enough to let others find me ridiculous. I kept telling myself that my magical breakthroughs were too important; that by staying in Salem I was truly helping Luna and her entire generation. I knew that Voldemort had returned. I knew that Luna was in great danger; and now I had to act. I had so much to offer in this war. No one in England had seen me since I was 11-years-old; when I had watched Xenophilias graduate from Hogwarts. I could be anything that The Order Of The Phoenix needed me to be. I could be anything Luna needed me to be.

The Ministry of Magic had fallen; and I had received an urgent post from a family friend; Professor Minerva McGonagal. It seems a certain Professor Severus Snape, who had graduated with my brother, had been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts by The Deatheaters. He is a double agent; and in some crazy plot twist; he had been forced, via an unbreakable vow, to kill our dear friend Dumbledore. Minerva implored me to step forward, under an assumed name, and offer my services on staff at Hogwarts. I would be presenting myself, to this Severus, as a dark witch and offering him support in the double agent field. It sounded as though he was overtaxed and everything was going horrifically wrong. I had been compelled to think about things quite seriously by Minerva's post; but it was Luna's sweet missive that sealed the deal.

My sweet Luna had always been exceedingly bright and eccentric; however it turned out that she was also brave. When she wrote to me that she was afraid for herself; and more so for my brother; that had sealed the deal. I began to pack my things that very moment. I spoke to my Headmistress and explained that I was being called upon to honor a blood vow; and would be leaving within the hour.

The Salem School was sending many more American witches and wizards to fight in the impending war. This conflict could mean the end of the Wizarding World as we all know it; and many other countries would be following suit. I could not help but feel it was, too little too late, on all of our parts. We had chosen to stick our heads collectively in the sand; believing our British brothers and sisters would sort Voldemort out. That was not to be...

XXX

I apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. I had not seen the castle since my family had visited Xenophilias at school when I was a little girl. It was still breathtaking and a tiny part of me mourned my decision to flee my family name. To have attended Hogwarts would have been an opportunity to learn from one of the greatest Wizarding minds; Professor Albus Dumbldore.

With my trunks in hand I stood waiting; for whom I did not know. Suddenly, Minerva McGonagal transfigured from her cat form; and I jumped a bit. The older lady chuckled and greeted me in her thick borough. "Calliope, my love t'is grand to see you. My how you have changed. Looking at you is like looking at your mother; dark as your father was fair. Now, I will unward these gates and take you to see our Headmaster; where we can speak freely without the use of the muffilato charm. These are dark days, love. There are very, very, few people here that we can trust; the Carrows are now on staff. The pair are wicked Death Eaters. Severus has his hands tied by their presence. He tries his best to protect the students without revealing himself to the Carrows; and thus to He Who Shall Not Be Named. Dark times; love; dark times. Please, follow me?"

XXX

I suppose I did look like my mother; and in this case that would be an even further blessing. No one would look at me and see a family resemblance to Xenophilias or Luna. As we entered the main hall I checked my reflection; my emerald robes made my eyes look magically enhanced; they appeared such a vivid green. My long mahogany hair fell in waves to my waist; and my manicured brows arched in a haughty fashion. No one would guess that I was a Lovegood. Very few wizards of Minerva's vintage were still around to remember my mother. Mad Eye Moody had died recently; Dumbledore was gone; and the rest were mostly on our side; so it seemed. Very few of the older generation had been persuaded to join the Dark Loser. It seems he had the most sway over witches and wizards his own age or younger; quite a cult of personality. I knew I could pull this off. I had to for Luna.

Moments later we were climbing a winding staircase; leading us to this Severus Snape's office. When I entered the round room several of the former Headmaster portraits, on the wall, greeted me by name. I could not help but smile; as I looked into the blue eyes of the greatest Wizard who had ever lived. "Hello Dumbledore, it is good to see you. I hope I'm not too late to be of help."

A man in his late 40's; with longish black shiny hair; and sharp angular features; swished across the room towards me. His black cloak billowed around him; and his obsidian eyes gleamed. Power radiated off of this man; and I felt an inexplicable urge to flee. Albus interrupted, "Snape, my dear boy, please don't scare off the brightest witch you have ever met. Well, with the exception of Minerva of course!" Minerva giggled and said, "No, no Albus I know the truth of things. Miss Lovegood is younger and brighter than I. In my youth I could have given her a run for her money; but not now. No, not now."

All the while this Severus was boring a hole into my forehead. I could feel him pushing inside my brain; trying to dig around. I used wandless magic to shove him back a bit; and I threw up my mental walls. He growled at me , "What is it you have to hide?" I wasn't known for allowing myself to be bullied. "You sir, need to ask my permission before you attempt Legilemency on me. I find your approach to be more than a little rude." He continued to glare and smirk. "Minerva, remind me again why this Lovegood chit is here?" Minerva's hackles were up as she grabbed the back of the chair she stood behind. "Severus, I will not have you chasing her off. We agreed that you need help. Tis all getting to be far too much. I have managed to bring you the best and brightest witch of her age; she is a marvel at all things. She even out scored you on her NEWTS and OWLS. You need her Severus; don't ruin things." The tall broad shouldered man slumped down in the Headmaster's chair; and placed his head in his hands,"What have things come to; when I am asked to in-trust all of our hopes; in a Lovegood?"

Well, that was that. I was half across the desk, and in his face, in mere seconds, " You sir, need to watch your tone. I will have you know; that my entire family may be a bit eccentric; but every one of them is brilliant and loyal. You are lucky that I love my niece; because that is the only reason I am here. From this moment forward you will treat me with respect; and as an equal; on this sinking ship; or I will unleash a fury on you that will make the Dark Loser seem like a helpless kitten. Do you understand me?" The bastard quirked his brow and said, "You...are an uninvited guest in my school. But, you are entertaining. Dark Loser indeed? Minerva, leave us. I do not want you to bear the burden of knowing what we are about to discuss. Oh and Minerva, one last thing, from here forth this is Miss Calliope Steele." Minerva, looked tentatively back and forth from Snape's face to mine and said, "As you wish Severus. Please play nicely children. Calliope, my dear, I will inform Luna of your name change. She will understand that she can not let anyone know that you are her aunt. However, I will send her to you; once you have settled into your chambers. Good night dear girl; and you too Severus."

As the door closed behind Minerva, Professor Snape bolted from his desk and grabbed me by my shoulders; pinning me against the wall. His obsidian eyes were boring into mine and I could feel his surprisingly sweet warm breath on my neck; as he said, "I hope you understand, Miss Steele, I'm only allowing this out of respect for Minerva's poor nerves. I do not need anyones help; least of all some haughty Lovegood chit. You will be taking on the roll of Potions Professor for the 6th and 7th years; as Professor Slughorn is truly not up to teaching at that level anymore. Your chambers are directly adjacent to mine and I have not decided what; if anything; your involvement will be with the Dark Lord; or with me. Have I made myself quite clear?"

I sent him flying into his desk with a bit of wandless magic and had his wand in my hand; pointing directly at his dedicates. "My dear sir, I do not know what type of witch you are used to dealing with; but let me assure you; I will not be handled roughly by you; or any other wizard. You can not bully me. I will take suggestions from you; and orders only from Merlin himself. Do not underestimate my abilities; it would be a grave mistake." With that I threw his wand back at him; which he caught with ease. He elegantly eased himself off his desk; his perfect brows arched. "Well, Miss Steele it would seem that I have never met another witch like you. You are not dark; or I would liken you to Ms. Lestrange. When you meet Bella you will know that this is not a compliment. You are lucky that under all of my evil exterior; I am really quite chivalrous; or you would find yourself bound and gaged. Never; and I mean never; attempt to take my wand again. You will find yourself quite dead; and therefore completely unuseful . I know you have taken a blood oath to protect Luna; and I believe in honor; so I will allow you to do just that. As for now; I suggest following me to the dungeons where we shall begin co-habitation." With that the man flapped past me; and I suppose this was my cue to follow. This was going to be a dreadful existence; but there was nothing in this realm I would not do for Luna.

**Chapter 2 Dark and Warmth**

**SEVERUS**

I could not fathom that something had managed to surprise me. I had seen everything possible and impossible in my 48 miserable years on this Earth; and yet here she was surprising me. I knew that Minerva was right; I needed help; and I needed it yesterday. Ever since I had been forced to kill Dumbledore; things had been spiraling out of control. Potter and his pals were off trying to find and destroy the Horcruxes. Voldemort had his, non-existent, heart set upon collecting the Deathly Hallows. He was now in possession of the Elder Wand; and I was all but convinced Potter had not a clue as to where the next Horcrux might be located.

Voldemort was summoning me less and less because the Carrows were here. This was a blessing and a curse. I did not enjoy the crusciates being preformed on my person; and yet when I was not summoned I could not feed vital information to The Order. Everyone of the members of The Order were now in hiding. Yes, things were quite bleak.

Now I have a ,batshit crazy, Lovegood on my hands; and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with her. I must admit she is bloody brilliant. I had yet to meet my match in Occlumency; and yet she had evaded my Legilimency without a moments struggle. Further more I am quite the accomplished dualist; and yet she had unarmed me; and sent me flying twice using wandless magic. Praise Merlin; no one had witnessed her most recent display in my office; or I would have been forced to kill her.

Lest not forget that she is disarmingly beautiful. Her eyes are so green that they had shaken me to the core upon first glance, reminding me so much of Lily. However, that spell was broken quickly; because in every other possible way; she was Lily's complete was a tiny thing; 5 ft 5 inches to my 6ft 4. Her facial features were delicate; like a china doll. Her dark hair, that flowed to her waist, made me mad with urges to twine my fingers in it.

I hated her; of course; upon principal. This was not unjust; as she would assuredly hate me. My unattractiveness and my darkness did not make me Witch Weekly; Wizard of The Year; material. Yes, so different than Lily; and yet all pretty girls were the same in the end. I'm sure she has had many men; and currently keeps them as pets. I could barely wait to offer her haughty self up to the Dark Lord. Would she take The Mark? Would she risk her soul for her Luna? I was willing to bet she would die rather than take the Mark. I would be forced to watch of course. What a waste of talent.

XXX

**CALLIOPE**

"Luna!" I grabbed my niece in an almost violent trembling hug. I tried desperately not to cry; because that would only be dumping my guilt onto her. She looked so much like Z. Z, is my nickname for her father. Poor fellow; as if being born a Lovegood had not been bad enough; they had to name him Xenophilias.

"Oh, Aunt Calliope! I am so glad that you are finally here. I do understand that you can not acknowledge me. I think this is all quite brave of you; and of course a bit mad. Is father to know that you have come?" I could not help but smile as I replied, "No, my love. Your father could be forced quite easily to reveal me. I believe the plan is to remove me from his memory; for his own safety." I gently probed Luna's mind and found exactly what I had expected; my girl did not budge. "Luna, you are quite accomplished at Oclumency. Are you equally gifted with Legilemency?" She smiled and looked wistfully at the wall, "Yes, no one ever expects much from me; so no one knows. I can do most anything magical that there is to be done. I even have the ability to travel between the realms; just like mother." I blanched at this revelation. Luna's mother had been able to visit behind The Veil. She could walk and visit with the dead and return to this realm; as easily as flicking her wand. I had wondered if Luna would inherit this unique ability. If Luna had been the coward that her father is; she would never have attempted to use the power; so little was known about it. It was possible for an unseasoned witch or wizard to become trapped behind The Veil. Luna was brave! I was so proud. "My darling girl, what a wonder you are. I am very surprised that the sorting hat did not place your courageous self in Gryffindor." Luna laughed; and it sounded like bells, "It tried, but I preferred the calmer house of Ravenclaw. All that Gryffindor courage leads to quit a bit of ruckus. However, I was drawn to them anyway. My...well I like to think of them as my friends..are all Gryffindors. I adore a boy named Neville and Harry is one of my favorite people." She was glowing now; just like the moon. It saddened me to think that these children; who meant so much to her; might not even be real friends. Oh, how difficult it is to be a Lovegood.

"Well then, shall I help you unpack? ", Luna asked. "No, no my dear I want you to get some rest and I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. I will alert Minerva; and this Snape bloke; that there is no need to obliviate my brilliant niece." Luna smiled and said, "Calliope, don't let his gruff exterior fool you. Professor Snape is a brave and brilliant man; with a tender heart. I have chatted with Dumbledore behind the veil; truly Professor Snape is a hero. However, I think that the two of you will figure each other out quite quickly. It will be a welcome and happy distraction from everything else that is so grim." With those last words Luna was gone; and if I did not know it to be impossible; I would have said she apperated.

What in the world did my lovely niece think she knew about myself and this Severus fellow? It was quite obvious that he thought himself better than me. No matter how dead sexy I found him. I had to giggle at admitting that to myself. Yes, Severus Snape was one sexy beast. Beautiful pale skin; sharp angular features; silken raven hair and the most spine tinggling baritone voice I had ever heard. I seriously needed to get a grip! We are in the middle of a war here. There is no time for romantic thoughts about the man one door away. I needed a cold shower and a shot of Firewhisky.

Men never liked me; because there egos could not handle me. I am certain this would be no different. When my warmth clashed with his darkness; any sparks I felt would be quickly snuffed out.

**Chapter 3 Singed and Unhinged**

**SEVERUS**

It was midnight; and I could smell hints of sandalwood and jasmine wafting under the door between our chambers. I might be a Death Eater and a homely bloke; but I was still a man and a potions master. Her amazing scent had been haunting me ever since our encounter in my office. This Calliope Lovegood/Steele was obviously trying to kill me. She was humming again and speaking to herself in Celtic. I had started to wonder how she would sound while chained to my four poster bed. My groin was on fire and no amount of tossing and turning could stop the burn. I got out of bed to grab a book; when I heard a light tapping on the door. What the bloody hell could she possibly need at midnight?

"Hello, Severus? It's me Calliope. I wondered if you, perchance, have a copy of the potions text? I am to be teaching from it tomorrow; and I Felt I should have a look at it before then." Well, I suppose that was sensible. I wish I had thought of it earlier; as I was currently in no state to receive her. I was about to summon a house elf to take her the text; when she alohamored the freaking lock and walked straight through all of my wards. This chit would be the death of herself. "Miss Steele; you are quite lucky I did not hex you into next week."

I felt the throbbing under my black silk pajama bottoms; and knew I had to remain seated on the bed; or risk this witch knowing exactly what she was doing to me. I so hated her. She stumbled through the door in a green silk nightgown. Great Merlin, It may have been floor length; but it left very little to the imagination. She was purposefully flaunting herself. I could not imagine to what end; other than priding herself on her ability to torture the ugly Headmaster.

**CALLIOPE**

He was so beautiful; I could only stand and stare. I never could have imagined the heavily muscled torso his black robes had been hiding. He was a piece of art. Upon closer inspection I saw that his chest was crisscrossed with the angriest of scars. Scars that were only left by the wickedest of unmentionable curses. This man was lucky to be alive. He looked up at me with hate in his eyes; and that brought me immediately back down to Earth. "Miss Steele, you are aware that you were floating just now." I blinked and tried to focus. How in the name of Merlin was I going to explain that? "Yes, well...yes, that happens now and again." He bolted off the bed and was at my side. "You do know Miss Steele that hovering is a highly unusual thing to do? I have only known very dark wizards who were able to fly without need of a broom. What are you hiding from me?" Then he was at it again; attempting to Legilimence me without my permission. "You great brute of a man, I am not hiding anything from you." Then he growled menacingly, "Then grant me entrance Calliope."

Galloping Ghouls, he would immediately see my lusting, ridiculous self. No way could I allow it. "Look, I will answer your questions in all honesty; but you must stay out of my mind!" With an arched brow he inquired, "Why would I trust a woman like you? A crafty wicked thing; coming into my private chambers; flaunting her body. Are you trying to tease the hideous Headmaster? Do you plan on controlling me; by ensnaring me?" Damn, I knew I was floating again and I knew I had crossed a line. "Listen...I tend to levitate; a bit; when I am, uh...when I am; aroused." Then he laughed; and it was wicked; a deep rumbling sound; that sent electricity surging through my veins. He fell back on his bed and stared up at me."Oh my dear, do I look that much of a fool? Aroused indeed. What are you playing at?"

I sighed and started to ramble, "Listen, I am never this forward. I truly have no idea what is going on. I am drawn to you and I can not shake it. I know this is ill timed and you seem to hate me; which is typical. Yet here I am; highly aroused to the point of levitation. This has only happened to me thrice before; and I dare say; I have never been up quite this high. I would greatly appreciate any tips you might have as to how I am to come down from here; for I truly fear falling!" Snape muttered some incantation under his breath and I fell unceremoniously into his lap; knocking us both back onto his black silken sheets. "Witch, are you barking mad?" His obsidian eyes were blazing and his big hands felt as though they were scorching me through my gown. "Thank you; thank you for getting me down. As I said, I have no idea how I got up that far. It is ridiculously freakish, and I realize it is just one more thing to add to the list of millions that render me unappealing."

His breathing had become erratic and his eyes were inflaming me . Suddenly I found myself flying through the air and thunked back in my bed; the door that joined our rooms slammed shut and bolted. I lay back on my bed clutching at my chest; I was certain he had hexed me. I fell asleep tossing and turning; feeling singed and unhinged.

**Chapter 4 Floating through Hogwarts**

**SEVERUS**

What in the name of Cerses was this girl playing at? I did not sleep; needless to say. Was she a liar? Was she some sort of spy? If she is a spy; whom is she a spy for? Minerva and The Order; The Dark Lord? I was full of questions; that were only slightly overshadowed by my lust. Yes, lust. It is a dark emotion that was certainly not foreign to me. At the Dark Reveals I have tasted the fruits of many a dark witch. Hating them yes; but savoring them and their fruit. You know when in Rome; and all of that. I will admit that the witches; married and not; came to me. I never forced myself on any woman. I might be hideous; but I was gifted in many other ways. Too bad I had not known this when my beautiful Lily had been alive. Perhaps she would have chosen me; and in turn; chosen life. However, I could not dwell on the past this morning. This wanton Lovegood/Steele chit would be wandering all about my school today. I had to keep a very close eye on her. The woman had completely mastered Occlumency; Legilimency; Wandless Magic and had the ability for broomless flight. This woman was exceedingly annoying and bloody brilliant. What was she doing here? What was her game?

**CALLIOPE**

How would I show my face at breakfast? I had no doubt that Severus hated me; and had written me off as the greatest idiot he had ever met. I felt drained from our encounter last night; the man was amazing. I had never felt so much desire in my life. I clearly needed to get this, hovering when aroused, nonsense under control. Otherwise I would be floating all about Hogwarts. I needed to speak to Minerva immediately; if not sooner!

I checked out; the new, Miss Calliope Steele, in the mirror by my bed. The mirror shouted in a male falsetto voice, "Not bad dearie. You could do with a bit more color in your cheeks. I am sure Headmaster Snape wouldn't mind spanking your arse." I hexed the mirror and it let out a startled scream. Sarcastic mirrors were not what I needed today. However, a nice spanking... damn, hovering again! I had secured my dark locks in a pony tail atop my head; my dark curls were springing all about. My Hogwarts teaching robes, that I had adorned with Slytherin green at the sleeves and hem, looked mystical!. For so many years I had wondered what my life would have been like; if I had worn these robes; and now here I am. I stuck my wand in my pony and swished out into the hall. When I ascended the main staircase I ran directly into the nastiest looking; severe man I had ever seen. I knew immediately he was the male of the Carrow couple. I could feel the darkness rolling off of him. He quirked a knowing brow at me and said, "Well, hello my beauty. I had heard word that we had a dark goddess in our midst's...it turns out that this is indeed quite the understatement." My skin crawled and my stomach heaved at his touch. However, I fixed his grey eyes with mine and said, "Well, well, who knew teaching at this old heap of a school might be enjoyable? Do you think your wife will mind if I admire this view." That is when I felt it; I was caught so unawares that I had no doubt Snape felt my real reaction to Carrow; one of disgust and disdain; before I shoved his noble nose out of my thoughts! Then he was upon us; standing entirely too close for my comfort. "Good morning Carrow. I thought I would give you a bit of a warning that the Mrs. is looking for you. Thank you for so warmly welcoming Miss Steele. I believe you and I will be able to enjoy her quite a bit."

With a nod to Severus; Carrow was gone; and I sighed with relief. I nearly cried out when Severus grasped my arm. "My dear Miss Steele; a word of advice. That man will kill you when he is done with you. He will not share; not even with the Dark Lord. Any woman he has ever fancied has been found quite dead. He fears his wife; as should you. She is not as gifted as you are; but she is lethal and wicked." I shrugged and threw my shoulders back. I attempted to stand tall and look this formidable man in the eyes. "Thank you Severus; I will heed your advice. Once again I must remind you to keep your noble nose out of my thoughts." He stared back; his black eyes pooling with a different emotion; this time it was unmistakeably lust. I was happy to have lust over hate. "Miss Steele; it pleases me to see that your feigned interest in Carrow was exactly that. I find you to be quite bright; and I would have been...disappointed if you had been unable to sort out his character." Damn! I was doing it again! I barey had my toes on the stone floor. Severus firmly grasped my arms and murmured an incantation. Now he actually looked amused. "Miss Steele, we seem to have quite a problem. Meet Minerva in her office directly after breakfast. We can't have you floating all about Hogwarts; and I fear I can not stay away from you. So, Minerva needs to help you control your hormones; or your hovering." With that he gracefully sauntered off; his great boots thudding down the hall. Big, black, leather boots. My body involuntarily shuddered, and I had to fight to keep my tiny feet upon the floor!

**Chapter 5 Always**

**CALLIOPE**

I hurried through breakfast; managing not to hover; or even think of Snape. I focused instead on the children. I was careful not to show any emotion when my eyes met Luna's. However, it was amazing to be here with her. I made certain that I favored the Slytherins with my warm greetings and smiles.

However, I did make my way to Luna's table. I bid her friends a fine morning; and I felt her mind reach out to mine. I allowed her to see my thoughts; and she smiled down at her hands. I looked into her thoughts and saw that Luna was very happy to have me here. She had been singing all morning. I also saw her; sick with love; over a round faced Gryffindor she called Neville; and sharing secrets with a Miss Ginerva Wesley of Gryffindor. I was happy to know that Luna had friends.

Just then Minerva caught my eye, "Miss Steele, if I could have a word with you in my office?" I found myself in a comfortable office, seated across from an unfamiliar version of Minerva. This Minerva appeared to be having a difficult time containing her laughter; her eyes brightly twinkling. "Minerva, it is quite obvious that Professor Snape has shared with you my unfortunate and humiliating condition." Minerva managed to stifle her giggles and eked out, "Yes, quite right." Then she lost it completely. Minerva McGonagal was laughing so hard she was crying.

When she eventually managed to reign herself in she said, "Oh, Calliope, my love; I do not laugh at you; I truly laugh with you. I have never seen Severus so beside himself. He is thoroughly convinced that you are a spy. He insinuated perhaps for The Order; or even The Dark man has no idea how he might appear to a woman near his own age. He has been sequestered in this castle since he had his falling out with The Dark Lord. He is. of course, involved in the perverse Dark Reveals held by He Who Must Not Be Named. His encounters with the women there are all lust and darkness; he would never see himself as attractive. Old women and children have surrounded him for years. If we were not in the middle of a war; on the brink of losing everything we hold dear; this would be very entertaining."

I smiled at the old witch, "Minerva, I need to know how to control the hovering. Things are completely out of control. I can not risk his disdain; nor being exposed as a dim wit that can not control her own magic. " Minerva smiled, "There; there my child. I spoke with Professor Flitwick and he has given me an incantation you can use to ground yourself. Listen and then repeat; Deffinitive Locosedintarious." I repeated the incantation and Minerva nodded. "Well done, I have no doubt that this shall do the trick. However, I need to find someone to help you hone your flight abilities. I may know a witch in France; who could give you lessons. I think it would be a grave mistake on our part; not to add this skill to your already amazing list of magical abilities." Minerva changed topic, "Now, as for these feelings you are having for Severus; I feel the need to warn you; he is a very sad man. He is still in love with the ghost of a woman who; just between us; never deserved him. I loved Lily Potter; but she was immature and a bit shallow. When she chose James it was for all of the exterior reasons. She never forgave Severus for losing his temper with her; and calling her a mudblood. It was ridiculous. Severus was hurt deeply by Lily choosing to love a boy who had been involved in tormenting him. He still feels responsible for her death. He wanted to have James out of the way; he was crazy with jealousy. When he revealed the prophecy to The Dark Lord; his objective was to get rid of James. His patronus is still the same as Lily's; a gentle doe. I suppose what I am saying is this; do not get your hopes up. Do not expect a man who has never known love; to be capable of knowing it now. The only reason he came to The Order was this boyish love of Lily."

With those words from Minerva I knew I had turned quite solemn and withdrawn. She went on, "My dear, I do not mean to hurt you. You are a beautiful and incredibly talented witch. I also know you to be noble and loyal. You do not engage in flirtations. If you are having feelings for Severus they are pure; and I'm just not certain he is capable of returning them; no matter how foolish that makes him. However, he is worthy. One of the worthiest wizards I have ever known. Many here still believe he murdered Dumbledore. Only myself and a few in The Order know the truth. We can not risk explaining it to the staff. So, he faces every new day knowing that most of his old friends now hate him; as well as the students. Not even Harry knows the truth yet. Severus hates himself; when he only did what was asked of him."

I nodded and said, "Minerva, I need to tell you that I have discovered Luna is able to travel behind the veil. She has spoken with Dumbledore; and she has revealed the truth about Severus to me. I don't want her to be a at risk; but I feel her precious skill could be invaluable to Mr. Potter. Her ability to speak with Dumbledore directly; could greatly aid in his search for the Horcruxes. I don't want her traveling with him. I think her disappearance from school wold raise suspicions; not to mention put her at great risk. However, if we are able to get messages to Mr. Potter; I know Luna would be of help." Now it was Minerva's turn to be struck silent... I went on, "I appreciate your advice on Severus. I am a fairly level headed witch; when I'm not hovering all about. I have accepted that he dislikes me a great deal. I also accept that I have no chance at experiencing anything close to love with him. I appreciate the explanations. He is a very loyal man. I wonder if Lily Potter knew how lucky she was to have his love, always? A love that would fuel him to bend to the request of a beloved friend to end his life; a love that would make him endure the Dark Mark; a love that would have him bear the scorn of everyone he respects. Yes, I would say it is something special to be loved like that."

Minerva shook her head and let out a long sigh, "No; I'm certain Lily never understood what Severus had to offer. She was lucky to find a similar love from James. I wish Severus would find an always with someone worthy. Now, you must hurry off to the dungeons and feign being a wicked Potions Mistress; no floating about!" I laughed as I left Minerva.

Always. What an incredible thing. I felt a pang of regret and something a bit like jealousy as I went on about my day.

Chapter 6 Summoned

SEVERUS

It had been a very long day. Keeping an eye on Miss Steele had proved to be quite a pain in the arse. She was bloody brilliant; but naive. I had not expected her naivety with men. I was constantly placing myself between her; and an attempted molestation by Carrow.

The lady was quite good at playing the part of a dark temptress; way too good. Minerva had given me quite the lecture. She felt me ridiculous; to the point of laughable; for suspecting Miss Steele of being a spy. I was not convinced. why else would she throw herself at me?All of this silly drama was not proving to be helpful; it was merely a damned distraction that I did not need. I felt like the babysitter of a precocious had the entire staff eating out of the palm of her hand. I noticed Flitwick charming a rose to sing for her at lunch time. Many of the senior boys had been completely worthless in potions. All staring and having quite graphic/ inappropriate thoughts about their new Professor. Even Slughorn, the old codger, had brought out his dress robes for supper. We are in the middle of a war and all of the males in the castle were acting hormonally deranged.

I was anxious to sit in my leather chair, by the fire, and brood. However; the mark on my arm began to burn; and I knew The Dark Lord had other plans for my evening. The Dark Lord sent Carrow bolting into my private chambers babbling like a fool, "He summoned me and then sent me directly back. He wants you to bring Miss Steele to him straight away. He is beyond eager. Do it now Severus or I fear neither of us will survive the hour." Within seconds Miss Steele was through our shared door. She was wearing emerald green dress robes; and her hair was long and wild. She grasped my hand and said, "Let us not delay. I am looking forward to meeting The Dark Lord. After all , that is why I have come all this way."

With that we all three apperated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. I had never been afraid when summoned. I had felt dread; annoyance; and disgust; but never fear. What was I afraid of? I took one glance at Calliope; and I knew; I was afraid for her. This was something new and unwelcome.

**Chapter 7 Wooing The Dark Loser**

**CALLIOPE**

Severus threw open the heavily warded gates of Malfoy Manor with a mere flick of his wand. He seemed incredibly angry; and a bit out of control. I followed, not to closely, behind the slimy Carrow. As we entered the main hall of Malfoy Manor; I spied a beautiful and severe looking blond witch; and a deranged looking dark haired witch. The dark haired witch descended upon me like a bird of prey. She instantly had her wand at my throat and was attempting to sift through my mind. I allowed her to see my fake thoughts. They were filled with my forced thoughts of The Dark Reveals; and my joy at meeting The Dark Lord. These thoughts angered the witch and she jabbed her wand into my neck and began to scream, "You filthy slut. He loves me best. You have no right to be here. You could be a spy. Are you a spy, my dearie? The Dark Lord can not be fooled; he will see you for what you are; a disgusting slut."

All of a sudden the doors were flung open and a gust of the most despicable evil I had ever experienced overwhelmed the room. Voldemort was staring directly into my eyes. I allowed him access to my fake memories and feelings. He was strong; but happily I was stronger. Nothing could have prepared me for how disfigured he was on the inside and the outside. This half thing; was very afraid. He was afraid of death. I almost laughed at him; but managed to keep it to a lascivious grin. Voldemort blasted the dark haired witch and screamed, "Bella, is that any way to treat our guest?" I could feel the rage coming from Miss Lestrange. So, this is what Severus thought of me? It hurt me; and I decided to really play up my part. I turned to face Voldemort and I purred in a honey soaked voice, "My Lord; it is the greatest honor I have ever known to be here in your presence. I have dreamed of this moment; since I learned your story when I was a girl in Salem. You, my amazing man, do not disappoint." His familiar; the snake Nagini; slithered up to me. Being a true Lovegood ,through and through, I have a very special ability with exotic magical creatures. I managed to entrance Nagini immediately. The snake slithered around my waist; and I was stroking him. Voldemort let out a high shrill laugh and said, "Severus my boy; you deserve a reward for bringing me this delightful creature. Take any woman you like from the parlor and enjoy yourself. I want to get to know our new friend." I did not dare look at Severus; my heart was in my throat at the thought of what he would be doing while I was left with The Dark Loser.

**SEVERUS**

How could I be so completely out of my head? Had I gone mad? I was losing it all over the place. This damned woman would not be the death of herself. No, it was now quite clear that she would be the death of me. There she had stood unflinching while Bella; the most sadistic witch I have ever known; held her a breath away from death. All the while my heart was racing and my mind nearly betrayed me. I almost shouted out for Bella to cease. Luckily,no one had been paying a bit of attention to me. Miss Calliope Steele, was stealing the show; even from The Dark Lord himself. She was literally charming that disgusting beast Nagini; wearing the thing like a hula hoop. Now I had been ordered away from her. How in the world would I protect us all now? As if I could focus on some tart; while Calliope was single handed destroying everything I had sacrificed for. These long dark 17 years were going to be shot to hades; because of a beautiful lunatic Lovegood!

I entered the parlor where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for me. Lucius approached me; looking more haggard than I had ever seen him. He spoke in a broken voice, "Sss-Severus, I want to know what The Dark Lord has planned for me. Am I as good as dead ?" Leave it to Malfoy to only think of himself. "Lucius, to be blunt; yes. I fear that your entire family will be dead; unless you can bring him Mr. Potter."

I turned to walk away when Narcissa grabbed my arm, "Severus, who is that woman you have brought here? I have never seen anyone do; whatever it is she just did; with Nagini. How do you know her?" I almost bit through my tounge. "Narcissa, she comes highly recommended by Letticia West from the Salem School. You know how dark Letticia is? Even Letticia fears this witch." Narcissa examined my face quite closely and said, "Yes, I dare say i have never seen anyone like her. How is she affecting you?" I laughed and gave Narcissa and Lucius my most cynical look, "Do you really think that after all of this time I could have my mind removed from the task at hand? I have no time for any witch; no matter how dark and tempting." This seemed to please Narcissa; a woman so vain that her only concern was if she was still the Belle of Voldemort's Court. What an idiot.

Suddenly I heard a dreadful sound; and I realized it was coming from the dining room. We all darted towards The Dark Lord to see whatever in this realm could be making such a noise.

**CALLIOPE**

This half-man was truly disturbed. I had never met anyone like him. What a loser. He was very easily distracted. I was playing him just like a violin. It was easy; if you kept telling him how wonderful; powerful and awe inspiring he was. He never once suspected you of lying. What a git.

He had asked me to show him my magical capabilities. I fear I overstepped my bounds when I transfigured a statue of a cat into a mountain lion. The lion almost ate Nagini; and the whole thing caused quite a loud show. The Dark Lord was angered; but merely asked to speak to Severus alone. His calm manner terrified me; I knew Severus was about to take the wrath for an event that I had caused. As we left the room I could hear old Voldy shouting, "Why have you not trained her? She is brilliant and could be of great use to us. I insist that you bring her to heel; and then she will take the mark. That woman will make a formidable Death Eater." With that I heard the freak cast the cruciates three times in a row; but Severus never cried out once.

**Chapter 8: Blood Of My Blood**

I raced into the dining room; as soon as everyone had followed the Dark Lord out. I found Severus lying in a heap on the floor. I ran to his side; and had us out the front doors; and through the front gates; before I could even think about Carrow. I used levi-corpus and wandless magic the entire way. When I felt it was safe I laid Severus gently on the ground and cradled him in my lap.

In moments I apperated us to a cracked sidewalk in front of a rickety old muggle house; in a dingy part of Kent. I had never been here; so the location must have come from Severus' subconscious. I observed the name Severus Tobias on the post box; and the address of Spinner's Inn. I knew immediately that this must be his safe haven. He would need time to heal and regroup. I felt the wards all around the place; they were distinctly Snape. I broke through them easily; and yet I knew that no one else would have been able to do so; not even the Dark Loser. There was something between Severus and I; something very obscure.

I flung the front door open and lit a fire in the fireplace with my wand; while taking Severus directly to his bedroom. I gently levitated him onto his big four poster bed ; and immediately began to assess the damage to his person. He was quite unconscious and I knew I smelled the coppery tang of blood in the air. I unbuttoned his black frock coat and peeled it back very carefully. I instantly saw blood seeping through his white shirt. I used magic to unbutton him; while I searched through his potion stores. Luckily the man was fastidious; and I quickly found the essence of dittney I needed. I added my own personal touch of Marigold; and then I did something that shocked me beyond belief. I slit my palm open without any thought and added seven drops of my own blood to the potion. I began to spread my concoction ,via a dropper, all over the weeping wounds on my soul mates chest.

There was no denying it. I had thought soul mates were only a Druid Legend; some sort of Arthurian lore. However, blood of my blood, could not be denied. Severus Snape was my soul mate; and somehow I knew he was really going to be annoyed by this fact.

**SEVERUS**

I had never felt so good in my entire life. Whatever this witch was doing to me; it was beyond any healing methods Poppy had ever used on me. I could not help but moan at the pleasure she was bringing me; and I grasped the tiny witch to my bare chest. Her sweet smell of Jasmine and Sandalwood was strong; yet there was something stronger in the air. I smelled her blood; I knew immediately that it was Calliope's blood. I sat up so fast she nearly went sprawling. Then I grasped her face between my hands and whispered in my damaged husky voice, "Calliope, you are hurt. What has happened? Where is your wound?" I saw her look hesitantly downward at her hand. I released her face and grasped her tiny hand for closer inspection. I saw the precise cut on her palm and spied my own dagger on the floor. Everything collided at once; she had put her own blood into this healing potion. What in the name of Merlin was she trying to do? Every wizard knew that adding your own blood to a healing potion meant certain death for the recipient. This beautiful witch had poisoned me ; and it had felt so good.

I slammed her into the wall. "Why Calliope? Why kill me? I have little time left now; you could at least let me know why." I could not believe that the sinister witch was laughing at me. If I had been at my full strength; I would have killed her right then. I knew I had my wand; I could feel it in my left pant pocket; but I didn't have the strength to reach for it. As I started to collapse she caught me; and I knew I was crossing behind the veil because I could hear her plainly saying, "You silly old wizard; I am healing you. Seven drops of my blood; as in the stories of the Fae. I am your soulmate Severus. You should be back to perfect health in mere hours." Those were the last words I heard before slipping into the darkness.

**Chapter 9: Flesh Of My Flesh**

**CALLIOPE**

What was I going to do? My whole life I had felt like I had all of the answers. Obviously, nothing grand had ever happened to me; because I had been purposefully avoiding life by hiding in Salem. Well, I could not avoid this. I had a very large wizard; claimed as my soul mate; and as near as I could tell he wanted to hex me to hades.

I wanted to be worried about The Dark Loser; I wanted to care about our mission and what role Luna would play. Instead all I could think about was this man; I had myself curled around. I knew that snuggling next to him was dangerous; maybe even more so than holding Nagini. However, after I had used Levicorpous to get him back to bed; I had crawled right in. I needed to be near him. Yes, the house was drafty and I was undressed. I could use those truths to defend myself. But the real truth was, I wanted him desperately.

This was ridiculous! Fae magic was not real; we all knew that. Every witch worth her weight knew that those were old tales conjured up by Muggles to justify common occurances. We had no artifacts or remaining texts that proved Fae living was ever real. However, the moment I had opened my palm with the dagger; I knew. My entire existence was dependant on this beautiful tortured man's survival.

I needed to research this. Books were always my comfort when I felt out of control; but I couldn't bring myself to peel away from Severus. So, instead I tried something I had never attempted before. I thought I had felt a very special connection with Luna; and I did know of some witches and wizards in the Lovegood family who had been telepaths. I closed my eyes and gave it my all. I was shocked when Luna appeared next to me in a hazy form. I gasped and she touched a ghostly finger to my lips. She began to explain, "Don't be afraid Auntie. I have done this before; with mother when she was alive. I knew I would be able to leave my body and come to you; if you needed me. I see that you have figured out Professor's significance in your life. I could not be more thrilled. Grandmother Lovegood always said the Fae Legends were real. She told me that you had a soul mate. She knew from the moment you were born. She never told you because you were not a believer. It makes sense that one so practical could only accept something like this once it truly happened."

I continued to cling to Severus's bare torso and my eyes glistened with tears as I said, "Mother knew? She always alluded to this and I hushed her up. I couldn't stand to be a freaky Lovegood. I wanted to be serious and as normal as possible. I feel awful; because I'm just understanding that being a Lovegood must mean we are descendants of the Fae. We are, aren't we Luna?" My beautiful niece's spirit self smiled, "Yes Auntie Calliope, we are indeed. This is our special secret; we are half Fae. It is not a myth; we are the living proof. It is best that no one knows; and that no one would believe us anyhow. We would be hunted and used in terrible ways. Dumbledore said that he had always known the Lovegoods were Fae; but that our knowing the truth would not have changed anything. He hopes no one ever discovers us. So, I will get back to my bed ; as it seems your lovely soul mate is about to awaken. Don't be afraid Auntie; I know he will love you well", with that she was gone.

**SEVERUS**

I was quite certainly dead. I had come to my senses with a vanishing Luna Lovegood before my eyes and her beautiful aunt wrapped around my naked torso. I had never felt better. I felt like I could take on the World; no aches no pains no creaking joints. Yes, I was irrevocably and unequivocally dead. I suppose this was much better than what I had thought slipping behind the Veil would be like for me. To be honest I had my suspicions I might end up some place the ancients had called Hades. However, I thought, this all seems quite pleasant. That was until I remembered that the beautiful witch had murdered me. Yes, I was in hades. Where I would spend eternity ensnared by this evil woman's scheming ways.

I sat up and attempted to shove her away. However, she screeched and held on like a crazed monkey. She began babbling about soul mates; Fae people and blood of my blood. I was about to hex her with an unforgiveable curse when she said, "Severus, please stop. Look in my eyes and sift through my thoughts; see that what I say is true." Something about her voice and the fire in her green eyes made me her slave. I delved deeper into her mind than I ever had into any other beings mind. I knew that it must be painful for her; but she never so much as flinched. I saw everything, her whole life in fast forward: her loneliness; her desires to be normal; her disdain for her family; her brilliant magical abilities; her failed attempts at relationships with undeserving partners; her pain of losing her mother. I saw it all; and at the very end I saw me. Except it was not me; it could not be. I was handsome, noble, brave and very very desirable. I was her soul mate; I saw her slice open her palm add the seven drops of blood to a healing potion; and then I felt it. I felt her and I knew she wasn't lying. I knew I was not dead. Calliope was half Fae; the brilliant woman had saved my life and she loved me. Loved me, Severus Snape, the man that the whole world hated; and I was undone.

**CALLIOPE**

"Severus, Severus my love please do not cry. I do not think it is permanent yet. We can fix this. I know you hate me; and I know that being my soul mate is the very last thing in the world you could possibly want. I don't think the spell that makes us one is finished until we complete two more steps. We have not made love; that would be the "flesh of my flesh" part and we most certainly have not had a baby. I think the baby thing is the last bit; being the "bone of my bone." So stop worrying. We can pretend this never happened; we can..."

I could not complete my thought because one Severus Tobias Snape had taken to ravaging my mouth. I could not believe the intensity of it all. I was naked in under two seconds and I didn't care who had made my clothing disappear. I just knew I wanted nothing between us. I made his pants a thing of the past and I was shocked to my senses when I felt the enormity of his erection pressing into my thigh. I managed to break away from our tangled embrace; but he swiftly had me on my back where he settled over me. His black eyes burned for me and I thought I saw something new. I hoped it was love. It looked like love. I tried to speak but he panted out, "Calliope, don't ruin this. This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. In a lifetime of pain and self sacrifice; I want this. I want us; for me. I want to love you. I need to love you."

I was his slave from that moment on. I felt him begging entry and I prepared myself for the pain that was certain to follow. As he shoved in; it was nothing but bliss. I felt him ripping my hymen; but it was the height of pleasure. I felt like he was scratching and scratching an insatiable itch. I bucked against him begging and moaning for more. I pushed and pushed until I shattered; then he filled me with his warm seed. I loved the groans of his completion; and sweeter yet were his words, "Calliope, my love: blood of my blood; now flesh of my flesh. Tonight you will conceive our child and I will be your soul mate. We will never be separated from this day forward. It will all be ours; and when we cross behind the Veil we will go together. You are mine; and I Severus Tobias Snape am yours." He collapsed sweetly like a young boy; into a dreamless sleep and I couldn't help but wonder if he truly understood the significance of what we had just done.

**Chapter 10 Unanswerable Questions**

**CALLIOPE**

I awakened to the sun shinning through the sooty windows of Spinner's Inn. In-spite of my dreary surroundings; this was the most beautiful day of my life. I rolled over and found myself nose to nose with the most amazing man I had ever known; and for the first time, since I had met him, he was smiling. "Good morning Severus; are you feeling better?" He stretched like a sinuous beast, "Ahh... Yes, my sweet Calliope. I feel better than I have in years." These words were a balm to my soul. My Severus felt it too. I felt like I could take on Old Voldy with my wand hand tied round my back. Did I just say "My Severus?"

He was staring at me; and I wondered if he was doubting his choice. Maybe doubting the voracity of our joining as soul mates. I hate to admit that it was still hard for me to believe. The Fae were something I had been taught were mere fiction; Muggle myths. I was so afraid to ask him. I feared his disdain; his rejection. This was all new to me.

Severus cleared his throat, "Calliope, I...I have never been good at this. I, in truth, have never had a...situation like this. I want you to know that I am very happy. I just don't know if I understand what exactly has happened between us. Please do not take that to mean I have any regrets; as of yet."

"As of yet" those three little words made me see red! " Look Severus, I didn't force you into this! At least I don't think I did. Did I? I mean, I don't understand this whole soul mate business any better than you do. Bloody hell, I suppose since I am half Fae I could have enchanted you; or some such. I have no idea what that means; or how this all works!" My love sat bolt upright revealing his beautiful sculpted chest. I couldn't help but stare; mouth gaping, his scars were gone. All gone! "Calliope, whatever are you babbling about! Half Fae? No one is half Fae anymore; they all died out ages ago." Now it was my turn to be confused, "Severus, your scars have gone. Every last one! Do you see?" We both gazed at his chest in awe. Ever the dry wit he said, "Well, that was the best shag I have ever had!"

I laughed and grabbed him about the neck; and we fell to the sheets as one. "Severus, you believe that there were Fae people here at one time?" He smiled and brushed my hair off of my cheek and tucked it behind my ear,"Calliope, there were Fae; of that I am certain. I met one before he died. Dumbledore knew of him and took me to meet the male. He lived deep in the woods of the Highlands. He was a magnificent magical being; but he was very certain that he was the last of his kind." I sighed, "Well, Luna spirit walked here last night and told me my mother knew that we Lovegoods were half Fae. Luna walks behind the Veil, Severus. She has spoken to Dumbledore. He believes that we are half fae. What dose this all mean for us?"

His face grew troubled, "I honestly don't know. Walks behind the veil? Bloody hell, that is perfect. Luna Lovegood may save us all! Calliope, I do worry about you; if the Legends are true; if you were to concieve a child; our lives would be bound in a magical way that I do not understand. I do know this; my fate is very grim. I will die in this war. I have known that for a very long time. It never mattered to me. But if that meant your death...I could not bear it. What I have done is very selfish. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

I was so confused, "What are you saying to me? Do you regret this now? Do you? I mean last night you were all 'Blood of my blood; blah; blah; blah.' now you want to take it back?" I jumped out of bed and ran towards the bedroom door. He was there in mere seconds his large elegant hand clasped over mine. He wrapped one strong arm around my waist and pulled my naked body against his own ; I started to hover. He growled low and fierce in my ear, "Calliope, do not ever leave me like that. I do not like it. I do not want to take anything back. Let me talk to you. Let me explain." I sighed and then chanted. When I landed on my feet I turned and embraced him fiercely. "I'm scared Severus. I'm scared that we have questions that we won't be able to find answers for. I don't want you to die. I will not allow it! Don't you dare die!" Then I crumpled into a sobbing heap; that he carried back to bed.

**Chapter 11 One More Night**

**SEVERUS**

"I'm so far out of my comfort zone; I have no idea what to do. I'm feeling things I have never felt. I'm scared; and that's brand new. One who has nothing to lose; fears nothing. I certainly cared about Dumbledore; and having to...to end his life was painful for me. However, this is so much more. I don't know exactly what is happening. I fear that this caring will make me weak and in the end cause you harm. I just...bloody hell this is confusing."

Calliope looked so tiny and beautiful. Like a perfect doll or tiny angel; if you believe in that. I could see the truth of it now; there really was Fae inside her. Now that I knew the truth. I could see all of the traits in Luna as well. Slight of frame; other worldly; powerful magic. What in the hell did this beautiful woman see in me? How could I ever be worthy of the devotion I see in her eyes. I saw her tiny pale perfect body; and the need to protect her at all costs grew fierce inside me. I trembled at the thought of her having been alone with Voldemort; her caressing Nagini. What if something had gone wrong? What if i never knew? How could I not hurt her? I could not allow our soul mate bond to seal. If it did our fates would be completely intertwined. We would live together and die together. Damn it.

"Calliope, I find myself at a loss. If we seal our soul mate bond; I essentially sign your death warrant. I know I can't do that. I can not watch you take the darkmark now; I can't stomach Carrow touching you. I do believe in the Fae magic that is at work here. I trust you; and I feel for you in a way that I have never felt for any other. Now, you must promise me that this will be our last night together; and that you will then return to Salem. I do not want this. You must know that. Very selfishly, I want you to stay by my side. I want to know where you are at all times; and to protect you until my last breath. This war is bigger than the two of us. I must help Potter and protect the children of Hogwarts. Until The Dark Lord is dead we will never know a moments peace. I'm asking you; to help me walk away from this. I'm asking if you love me enough to do that."

With tears in her eyes she launched her tiny nubile body at mine; burying her head into my now scar less chest. "Severus, I will do it. I will do anything you ask me to. I find that I can deny you nothing. But, please promise me you will try to stay alive. Promise that you will let Minerva and Luna help you. Promise me Severus? Then I will promise to walk away tomorrow morning; and not return until the war is over. Do you promise?"

I couldn't help the lone tear that trickled down my cheek. Severus Tobias Snape tearing up; this was a mess. "Calliope Lovegood, I promise you that I will fight like I have something to live for. I promise to come for you as soon as this is over; now enough talking."

I could not stop; my need for her was far too great. I had never felt this much desire in my life. I grabbed her tiny little waist and stared straight into my lovers eyes as I penetrated her. I watched her face contort with pleasure and I listened to her amazing moans of ecstacy. I felt her murmuring my name warm against my cheek. As she expressed her pleasure; I felt my cock growing more rigid. I was out of my mind with need. I pumped myself inside her warmth; letting her damp folds suck me into the very depths of her. I knew I could not bear it one moment longer; when she clasped her legs tighter around my waist and began to buck up against me. She was shouting my name and leaning her head back; thus shoving her swollen nipples against my chest. I leaned down to honor and worship each tender peak with my tongue. Calliope lost all control; she was screaming and writhing in pleasure; grinding against me; seeking her own sweet release. I felt her walls start to spasm and it tipped me over the edge. In mere seconds I followed her. Spasming so intensely; I felt my balls clinching; shooting my hot seed inside of her. As she began to calm; her kisses grew sweet and gentle. She suckled at my neck and worshipped my body with her tongue and tiny fluttery kisses. "My Calliope, my sweet Calliope."

I loved her. I knew I loved her; but I could not say it. If I said it; I would never be able to watch her go. My heart clinched at the thought. I began to place my hands lovingly on her abdomen. Slowly stroking her and chanting the incantations that would prevent my seed from taking hold. I had to protect her. I had to protect us.

**Chapter 11 No Rest For The Wicked**

**CALLIOPE**

I had never known feelings this strong. The night had flown by and neither of us had slept for even a second. Every moment was filled with desperation so intense; there are no words to do it justice. I felt so complete and I knew that with the dawn I was about to be ripped limb from limb. I would never survive separation from Severus. I don't know who I thought I was fooling.

We had made love so many times that I had lost count; each time was different and yet it always felt like he was trying to brand me; forever his. He had marked me as his own and I would never be the same; I did not want to be the same. I had agreed to leave him. I had agreed to leave him alone to fight.

I had felt my heart break every time his beautiful strong hands had stroked my belly; using his magic to prevent me from conceiving his child. Now we had agreed to apperate separately to Hogwarts and not see each other until the war was over. How was I going to manage? I could not abandon him. I could not abandon Luna. I knew I had to talk to Minerva immediately. She was a McGonagal; from Scotland; just like my ancestors. I had a very strong feeling that Minerva knew more about my background than she had ever let on.

"Severus, I...I am as ready as I will ever be. I just can't seem to stop crying. I'm s-s- so sorry." He shrugged his broad shoulders and shook his head, "I am not ready; I will never be ready. Do you wish for me to obleviate you? I- I would do that to spare you this pain." He had drawn his wand; and I screamed, " Severus Tobias Snape, what in Hades are you thinking? Don't you dare flick that wand; or I will hex you through the front door! I'm a very strong woman and I will wait for you. You, you will live or I will find you behind the veil and make your afterlife complete rubbish!"Now he was grinning at me; in a way that turned my spine into Jelly. "You wicked witch, come here." He pulled me into his warm embrace and we kissed like we would die without each other.

Then it was over. Severus Snape apperated out of my life; and I knew I had to honor his requests. I loved him too much not to honor my promises. I could not cry; I felt empty; almost soulless.

I apperated back to the gates of Hogwarts and Professor Sprout let me in. She didn't say a word; and I was terribly rude. I am certain she thought I was just returning from a Dark Reveal. She looked completely disgusted at the sight of me. I hurried across the grounds; running faster than I had thought it possible. Suddenly, I was airborne. It was amazing; a###Ílmost as amazing as being one with Severus. I could not believe this was happening. I had never excelled at broom riding. Now I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; as I contemplated landing. I closed my eyes very tightly and imagined myself hovering outside the window of Minerva's office. When I opened my eyes; there I was; just as I had envisioned looked up instinctively from her desk and ran to fling open her windows. I reached out to her; and she grasped my wrists and firmly tugged me inside. "Great galloping ghouls, how in this realm did you manage that" Minerva questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and sank straight to the floor. "Calliope, my dear, whatever is the matter? Are you hurt? What happened to you?" I could barely speak; it felt like I couldn't breathe. Minerva knew I was in shock. She rushed me to the hospital wing.

After I had a dose of Pepper Up potion from Polly, Minerva settled in beside my bed and held my clammy hand."Minerva, I love him and I have to leave him." The kind older witch nodded her head and sighed. "Yes, I thought that might be the case. All of the signs were there; but I didn't want to say anything; for fear I might be wrong . Then you would be; not only confused; but gravely dissapointed. I never found mine; I looked and waited; but it never happened. I think he must have died. I will never know." I sat up straight and clasped her hand, "Minerva, you don't mean to say that you are half Fae; do you?" The thin bony hand in mine flexed open and she flipped her other hand over. There was the exact same symbol on her right wrist that I had seen on my grandmother's wrist. It looked like an uppercase M and a lowercase m; one laid on top of the other. Minerva smiled and said, "They used to mark us when your grandmother and I were girls. There were very few of us then. They stopped the practice; when we gained a new Minister of Magic. Fudge in all of his idiocy; did have the right idea about the half Fae. He thought it would be better to allow us to blend in with the magical community. We had to sign contracts that we would not use our powerful magical abilities for wrong doing and that we would stop telling our children about their heritage. We agreed because we wanted to keep you safe. My whole life we had lived in fear. Wizards and witches hunted the Fae and the half Fae. They wanted to capture us and enslave us. Some felt we should be treated like elves and goblins. We should not have rights because we could surely overtake the magical World. Our people chose freedom and peace for our next generation. Our symbols were enchanted by Dumbldore himself. He knew ever half Fae alive; and he offered them jobs. Protection here at Hogwarts."

I was so confused and overwhelmed. I had a million questions and I couldn't form a rational sentence. Finally I managed to mutter, "So it's true? It's all true?" Minerva shook her head yes and said, "Lay back and rest, my sweet Calliope, and I will try to explain it. Luna, has known for quite sometime. I have helped her along because I knew she would attempt all manner of things that could be quite dangerous. I did not know she could go behind the veil. That is not a Fae skill. That is something she inherited from her mother; and that I still don't understand. I sensed that Severus might be your soul mate. Not all Fae are predestined for a soul mate. However, it takes one to know one. I had been destined for a soul mate and I never found him. I remember, very distinctly, the look on the faces of other half Fae when they met their soul mates. They formed a group of us; so that we could support each other. It's a very powerful and unpredictable magic that happens when the bond is sealed between the predestined. They needed guidance and suggestions on how to contain the magic and keep up normal appearances. All of the sealed couples I knew have died. It is tue that your fates are forever intertwined. If one dies; the other dies too. I am certain there are some half Fae out there that never met there mates; because Voldemort made it his goal to kill off as many half Fae as he could. He nearly wiped us out; not quite obviously! I wish I had real experience to share with you. I am assuming that Severus is Hades bent on protecting you now; by sending you away. It will not work. I don't know if you are aware; Calliope; but Polly just informed me that you are with child. The bond is sealed and if you leave your soul mate for longer than a few days you will die."


End file.
